Destiny
by Aleeta6
Summary: I used to be a Mundane. That was, until I caught my boyfriend cheating on me. He killed me; actually killed me. I'd known something had changed about him. It just couldn't actually pinpoint it. After I'd been killed my soul was used to save a child, a child that had been killed My name? Destiny Herondale. This is my story, something I've needed to write for a while. Hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Jace, what the fuck?" I gazed at him coldly. "Clary _wants_ to go to Idris. It's not up to you too decide if she can't go."

He gazed back at me just as coldly. "She's _my younger sister_! It's up to _me_ to decide, since her mother is in the hospital still."

"_Your _mother, you mean, Jocelyn is _your_ mother!"

"She's _not_ my mother. A _mother_ wouldn't abandon their child."

"She didn't _abandon _you! For God's sake, she thought you were _dead_!"

"She shouldn't've left me at the house! Alone! What m-"

"Your father left you at home alone too!" I felt like I was going to explode in anger. How dare he assume Jocelyn didn't want him. He had _no _right to assume something like that.

"I'm still here, you do realize that. Right?" Simon said, leaning against the wall. "As fun as it is listening to you two bicker like siblings, I'd really like to know what you asked me to come here, Jace."

Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name's Destiny Herondale. Well, that's the name I _go_ by in this world.

* * *

**This is my past life; when I was a Mundane**

"James!" I screamed, feeling my cheeks flush, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I wouldn't cry, not for a selfish bastard. "How could you do this to? Cheat on me with… With that _bitch_?"

"Babe, come on!" He pleased, almost sounding like he didn't actually mean to hurt me. Right, that's why I caught him sleeping with her. I'd been dating this man since _highshool_. High school, man, High School.

I could feel my heart breaking, slowly breaking inside. I _wouldn't_ show him, though. I wouldn't let him see how much he'd hurt me.

"Don't." I said icily, "Don't call me your babe. You lost that right when you _fucked another girl_."

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!"

"Not your fault?" I snarled. "_not your fault_!? It sure looked like you were having a _great_ time when I walked in. Do you know how disgusting that is? I _sleep_ in that bed. _We_ sleep in that bed." My voice cracked. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you! It's just-"

"Just what? You love her more than me? Thanks." It was getting harder and harder to keep myself together, to keep the tears at bay. I made my way to the door, he moved to stop me. But it was too late, too late for him to change my mind. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Don't leave." His voice had suddenly taken on a cold tone. His hand felt cold on my shoulder, like he had no heart beat. Like he was _dead_. "Destiny. You can't leave. Not now, not _ever_."

"Of course I can! I can _always_ leave. Don't threaten me, Julius!" I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, opening the door and walking out.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you and your family." That made me stop and spin on my heels. I'd _loved_ this bastard? Since when did he threaten people? When did he threaten _my family_?

"You love Rora just as much as you love me." I stated calmly. Rora was my little sister, she was about ten years old- almost 13 years younger than I was- and her real name is Aurora but everyone calls her Rora for short.

A sickening smile formed on his face, "I love you more, babe."

"Then you wouldn't want to kill my sister. I _will_ kill you if you lay a figure on her!"

"I doubt it, you're not a killer."

"Touch my sister and you'll see how far i'm willing to go to protect her." My protective side was flaring up. I climbed into my car and sped to my parents' house. Numbly, I stared at the burning down house.

_It wasn't possible,_ I thought, _he actually did it. He wasn't joking when he said he'd kill them._

I hadn't had time to grieve, or even plan their funeral. I felt something pulling me in a couple different directions at once, I could only take so much before I felt myself losing consciousness.

A split second before the black spots stopped dancing in my vision, right before I passed out, I felt the pain subside and I found hovering, somewhat. I looked down and saw my body.

Mutilated. It was destroyed; it was hardly recognizable. If I could've cried as a ghost, I would have. As it was, a painful moan was ripped from me,the policeman jerked his head around and started where I was, fear evident on his face.

"There's a ghost around here," he stated.

"Right; let me call Ghost Busters!" Julias growled, coming into my vision. "Get rid of her body; burn it!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I can't describe how exciting this actually is. Writing a story… Just writing with my own ideas in a world already created. I recently finished City of Glass- yes, I know. Why would I wait to read such **_**terrific **_**books? I don't know! I'm sorry that I didn't read it until my friend told me to read City of Bones, that I'd actually like it! And, man, did I! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this story, I have it planned out.. well more than my other stories i've written and posted on this account! :D…**

**Anyways, what'd you think about this prologue? :D**

**Oh, and I guess I have to say "I don't own this, Cassandra Clare does." But this is a fanfiction site… So do I really have to do a Copy-right thing?**


	2. Chapter 1

As I gazed at Julius and his minion, I felt myself being tugged away. Tugged towards a baby; said baby wasn't even born yet, though somehow I could tell that it, or should I say _she_, was mere seconds away from being born.

The minute soon as she was born, I felt my soul being pulled into the body. I didn't realize it until a few seconds later: the child was born dead. A stillborn baby, was that why I was murdered? I was still bitter about that, who wouldn't be? It'd only been a few- at the most, ten- minutes. Was I killed just so I can save the life that was over before it even began?

The small body jerked unhappily as my soul was forced into it, which makes sense. A full grown spirit condensed down to one that could fit a baby? It would be hard- painful for both sides. At least, that's my experience.

When I settled in, I started to notice something: My memories were becoming foggy, distant. I knew they were there, I could feel them, but I was beginning to be unable to be able to touch on them.

I realized, then, that i'd probably be going through everything again- High School, puberty, broken hearts, everything. I didn't want to go through all of that again.

Suddenly, I felt everything be blocked out. The world dimmed and then _nothing_.

* * *

The next time Destiny found herself able to focus, she was lost. The Destiny that had dated Julius, the one that was killed, was lost. The Silent Brothers had blocked off her memory of being a ghost- they didn't want her to go on a rampage and kill Julius whenever she could. They planned to unlock her memory when she was old enough- when she was _legally_ an adult in their world and the Mundane world. When she was _twenty-one_ she'd get it unlocked by the Silent Brothers.

That was assuming, however, that she didn't see anyone she knew from her previous life, as long as she did _not_ see Julius, her memory would not unlock itself.

The didn't tell her parents, however. Stephan and Amatis didn't need to know that their child, their first born, had been a still born. Amatis was barely nine-teen years old, Stephan twenty.

They raised her, together, as a family for her first three years. They were a strong couple, one that _almost_ no one could break them apart. That was, until Lucian was bitten on a raid. After that, everything fell apart.

Not because it was _their_ choice, but because it was Valentines'. Because _Valentine _wanted someone new to be in command with him, because he didn't want someone whose sibling was a downworlder.

Destiny vaguely remembered the day her father had left her mother. He'd come back to visit her often, he tried to explain what was going on in a way that she could understand.

"Mummy and Daddy couldn't get along anymore." he'd said. "We had to… break away from each other."

"Why?" she'd said in a small voice.

"I can't tell you why," he'd said slowly, "ask me when you're older, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." she'd had to force a small smile. "i'll ask you on my birthday! I'll be older then, right?"

He chuckled and looked at his daughter with affection. "yes, you'll be older; maybe a little bit older than that."

A few months had passed since that conversation, the few months that had hurt her the most. She wasn't used to not seeing her father, she was used to seeing him every morning. She'd never heard her parents fight, never seen them look at eachother with anything other than affection.

"Destiny. Come here." her mother had yelled from down the hall.

Destiny had come running, running to see her mother, and father, and someone new.

"This is Celine," her mother said softly. "Your Daddy's new wife."

"New wife?" she'd asked in confusion, "why does Daddy have a new wife?"

"Because I … Wanted someone who I didn't fight with all the time," her father said sternly. Something was different about him; something she couldn't place.

"Hi Celine!" Destiny had suddenly said happily, much more accepting than she had been. She didn't fully like her, but that didn't matter. Her father was happy, and that was all that mattered, right?

"Hello." Celine had said softly, almost shyly.

* * *

**So, i'd like to thank the people who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. c:**

**Also, I am sorry that it switched from first to third. But, it was something that was **


End file.
